Calelis Aelavellîn
Calelis (kah-LEL-iss), Aelavellîn, is a champion and protector of nomadic or expatriate tel'quessir. Description 5'3" / 160 cm, 154 pounds / 70 kg. A small bundle of dense muscle that would be a gymnast compared to humans but is a weightlifter compared to fellow elves. Strong, clear voice with a soft Elven accent when speaking in other languages, unflappable and calm, only raises his voice when absolutely necessary (to call attention). Platinum blonde hair reaches his mid-back, typically tied in a braid and tucked under his clothing when armored. Bright green eyes that show an ounce of age for even an elf. Personality Carrying over half a millennia worth of memory, Calelis is almost impossible to shock (although he can still occasionally be surprised). He has the bearing of an honored elder who has seen the tides of war and peace, carried countless titles, performed enough tasks and mastered enough professions to fill a hundred human lifetimes. While he values patience and often exercises it, he is more likely to act on his own considerable experience. This often comes in stark contrast to the Elven people as a whole, but as Aelavellîn afield he keeps the pace of humanity and the other brief-lived races. He honors each race he encounters by the reputation it has, although he occasionally makes exception by merit or offense. Ultimately it is Calelis' goal to save as many expatriate and wandering tel'quessir as he can, and if given the choice between an elf and any other race he will always put his life on the line for another of the People in need. Still, he keeps to Corellon's teachings about justice and peace, which usually means he works twice as hard in those circumstances to protect the weak of any race after the safety of his charges is assured. Abilities Calelis has been a simple warrior, farmer, healer, craftsman and lorekeeper (among other professions) in his past, but his current talents as Aelavellîn are something of a merging of all of them. As a Champion of Corellon Larethian, he can blend the armaments of the knight with the skills of a ranger, as well as the healing of a priest with the knowledge of a scholar. He is trained to use heavy plate mail and great shields, but prefers the longsword as a matter of course. Corellon vests in him similar powers to what Paladins of other races may use, which turns any weapon in his grasp into an instrument of divine wrath or any simple shield into an unbreakable bulwark. He moves in combat as though this is true whether his opponents share his belief or not, and his victories are testament to his endless faith. In addition he can draw on his myriad of backgrounds to connect and empathize with wayward elves. He understands their wanderlust and is infinitely patient with them, often helping them master a skill so they can return to the People when they are ready. Possessions A mithril longsword, plate mail, shield and helm, none of which are enchanted save for by the grace of Corellon Larethian when his Champion's arm is needed. Each is stained in green oil, contrasted by a sandy yellow tabard that proudly heralds the Father of the Elves. Other possessions are almost always reminders of his past, and remain at home while he ranges afield. Activities As Aelavellîn, Calelis is charged with pursuing elves still in Corellon's grace (which includes evil elves but not Drow or others dedicated wholly to dark powers) to ensure their safety and return them to the lands of the People. Calelis knows the time of Elves is drawing to a close and their numbers dwindle compared to the time before the Crown Wars. There is still time to rally the People together, but Corellon's champions must be swift and wholly dedicated to preserving every life they can. Corellon would not vest his power into someone without boundless, enthusiastic will. Still, a seeker must have hobbies for when word has not yet reached him of an elf's plight, and in his 'free' time he cultivates plants and restores little patches of green to the world wherever he can. Relationships History Rumors and legends Category:PCs Category:Male characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Good characters Category:Elves Category:Sun elves Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Rangers Category:Champions of Corellon Larethian